Electrical cables are used in a wide variety of applications to interconnect devices and carry audio, video, and Internet data. One common type of cable is a radio frequency (RF) coaxial cable (“coaxial cable”) which may be used to interconnect televisions, cable set-top boxes, DVD players, satellite receivers, and other electrical devices. A conventional coaxial cable typically consists of a central conductor (usually a copper wire), dielectric insulation, and a metallic shield, all of which are encased in a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) jacket. The central conductor carries transmitted signals while the metallic shield reduces interference and grounds the entire cable. When the cable is connected to an electrical device, interference may occur if the grounding is not continuous across the connection with the electrical device.
A connector, such as an “F-connector” (e.g., a male F-connector), is typically fitted onto an end of the cable to facilitate attachment to an electrical device. Male F-connectors have a standardized design, using a hexagonal rotational connecting ring with relatively little surface area available for finger contact. The male F-connector is designed to be screwed onto and off of a female F-connector using the fingers. In particular, internal threads within the connecting ring require the male connector to be positioned exactly in-line with the female F-connector for successful thread engagement as rotation begins. However, the relatively small surface area of the rotational connecting ring of the male F-connector can limit the amount of torque that can be applied to the connecting ring during installation. This limitation can result in a less than secure connection, especially when the cable is connected to the device in a location that is relatively inaccessible. As a result, vibration or other movement after installation can cause a loss of ground continuity across the threads of the male and female F-connectors. Moreover, the central conductor of the coaxial cable can often build up a capacitive charge prior to being connected to an electrical device. If the central conductor contacts the female F-connector before the male F-connector forms a grounded connection with the female F-connector, the capacitive charge can discharge into the electrical device. In some circumstances, the capacitive discharge can actually damage the electrical device.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to facilitate grounding continuity across cable connections while also facilitating the application of torque to, for example, a male F-connector during installation.